In recent years, a digital camera, especially a mobile phone with a digital camera function, has been in widespread use. Along with the widespread of the digital camera, devices such as (i) a television device for displaying image data obtained from the digital camera or the mobile phone and (ii) a printer for printing out an obtained image data have also been in widespread use. Further, a technique in which image data is exchanged between such devices via a wireless communication has been also in widespread use.
Generally-known protocols in conformity with which the image data is transmitted via a wireless communication are for example: a high-speed infrared communication protocol such as IrSimple®; a short-distance wireless communication protocol such as Bluetooth®, and the like. With such wireless communications, it is possible to easily cause the television etc. to display a photograph taken by the mobile phone or the like.
Recently, not only a communication network via the Internet but also a network between a plurality of devices have been supported. Specifically, it has been possible to cause the plurality of devices on the network to operate in cooperation with each other via a communication between the plurality of devices. Such a cooperative operation is achieved by for example a method of connecting image devices via HDMI (High-definition Multimedia Interface) so that the image devices exchange operation signals.
Besides the cooperative operation via wires using the HDMI etc., there have been proposed other cooperative operations in which a PDA (Personal Data Assistant) or the mobile phone etc. is used as a remote controller so as to carry out remote control via a short-distance wireless communication such as Bluetooth®, infrared communication, Zigbee®, or UWB (ultra wideband). As a method for achieving such cooperative operations, there have been known not only (i) a method of directly transmitting and receiving a command but also (ii) a method of storing the command etc. into a file and then transmitting the file.
With the developments of such communication techniques, in recent years, there have been proposed a method of (i) making a desired setting on the mobile phone, PDA, PC, or the like and then (ii) transmitting the setting to a device to be controlled.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of (i) storing position information such as telephone number information into a HTML file and then (ii) transmitting the HTML file containing the position information to a navigation device. The navigation device can extract the telephone number information contained in the received HTML file, and carry out a destination setting or a point registration on the basis of the telephone number information.
However, such a short-distance wireless communication is generally carried out only when necessary in accordance with a user's instruction. Therefore, in order to establish the wireless communication, the user is forced to carry out complicated operations such as activating a communication device and making communication settings.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of saving a user from having to carry out complicated operations in such a manner that a server and a client, which support a short-distance wireless communication, start communicating upon detecting a state in which they are in a range where they can communicate with each other.